Problem: $ -1.75 - \dfrac{22}{20} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{22}{20} = -1.1$ Now we have: $ -1.75 - 1.1 = {?} $ $ -1.75 - 1.1 = -2.85 $